Bluebird
Since he is referred to as 'Bluebird' more often than 'Rick Coppersteel', his page will be called the former. The name 'Rick' will be used when discussing the man before he took the Bluebird name. Bluebird (AKA Rick Coppersteel) is the primary head of the Clan of Crime, and the arch-nemesis of Scorpio. He appears in the first three books, but only via a flashback in the first. He will likely return in some form in New Blood and the following books. Description Childhood Growing up in poverty, Rick's clothes were cheap and often not very strong. He had to make do with what he was given, and most of it was passed down to him from his older brother. However, he was distinctly noted as wearing a blue hoodie when he executed half his family. While living with Katie and their son, and travelling across the world, Rick often wore a white hoodie and jeans, which made him resemble the fictional character Jeff the Killer. He would also sometimes wear the blue hoodie he had killed his parents and older siblings in. When Rick planned to kill other people, however, he would wear a fuller and more disguising set of clothes. This other outfit consisted of a brown shirt, covered by a navy coat with a warm, insulating hood. His trousers were also a matching shade of navy, and showed Rick's transformation into 'Bluebird'. On his head, for protection of his head and his identity, he wore a navy biker's helmet with a black visor. At the time, he used his famous twin pistols, as well as a hatchet in the event he ran out of bullets during a night. As revealed when he dueled a teenage Bradley, he had a bird tattooed across his upper chest, and had dyed his hair blue. Red Era When Rick took the name 'Bluebird', it came with a brand new outfit too. When Scorpio first encountered Bluebird, the latter wore a black and blue outfit. The torso and waist were completely black, save for a sand blue belt and a rough shape of bird wings across the upper chest in bright blue, much like the tattoo underneath. The cape on this first suit had no purpose other than appearance, and was the only navy element of the suit. The arms and legs were both bright blue, topped with black gloves and boots. Bluebird wore no mask - a recurring feature among his suits, because he had spent too long covering his face during puberty for his adult features to be recognised - but did wear a top hat by the time he and Scorpio first met. Why he chose to wear one is unclear, but Scorpio has suggested that it was inspired by Scorpio's own, or that it was meant to make a statement of some sort. It could also be that the added height provided intimidation, or that Bluebird chose to wear a hat often associated with the higher class purely to indulge in his liberation from poverty. At the end of the N1 Period, Bluebird wore a shoulder-mounted small minigun apparatus that was linked to his gauntlets. He used this deadly weapon in 434 ABM (Approx.) to murder Darren Hart. First War of Brigstone During his last stand, and presumably the rest of the war, Bluebird wore a black suit with navy armour segments. He still wore a belt, and along his body were zips and other holders of knives, shivs, and bullets. He now wore a jetpack, though it is unclear whether it was under his cape. Scorpio 2: Age of Evil At the end of his last stand, Bluebird broke multiple bones, had an eye gouged out, had his face burned, and lost almost the entirety of his limbs to crushing/burning. His limbs and organs were replaced with prostheses, and when the materials to replace his face were made available, he did so. This means that by Age of Evil, Bluebird was a cyborg, with armoured metal limbs and a robotic eye. The eye looked completely real, and was based on a bird's, granting him enhanced vision, since birds' visual acuity is superior to that of mammals. The upgrade was likely designed by the Witch Doctor, since it is unlikely that Bluebird himself would know of the advantages. The suit Bluebird wears throughout Age of Evil is both similar and different to his previous ones. The torso was completely navy, save for jagged feather patterns across the sides in silver. These patterns culminated in additional armour across the top of his torso, which was shaped like wings and met in the middle by a glowing sky blue circle, likely the sign of a power source. These silver feathers continued over his shoulders, and also covered where his spine would be - probably so that an attack on his spine would fail to paralyse him, a precaution Bluebird would have considered after losing all his limbs. Across his waist, Bluebird also wore a dark grey belt, which presumably held additional weapons and ammunition. There were only two pouches at the back, rather than pouches all around. This could be due to either the excess weight they would have created, Bluebird simply not needing them due to the superior on-his-person arsenal, or as a subtle boast that he doesn't need them due to the previous reason. Bluebird's armour covering his waist and groin was black and grey, and he wore a belt buckle with a small wing on each side. Below, his leggings were navy like the torso, and his upper legs had a feather pattern, also like those seen on his torso. Rather than silver, they were sand blue, and appeared to be more decorative than protective, probably so that his upper legs could be moved more easily. Covering these sand blue feathers were two small, dark grey pouches one each upper leg. NECK COVERED AND GLOWING Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark In All Light Turns Dark, he also has rocket boots, just like Scorpio. Origin Bluebird killed his parents and older siblings because of the abuse he and his younger siblings, Peggy and Liam, suffered at their hands. He went on to murder countless other people, usually in quick and/or painless ways, as he believed that he was liberating them from the tragedies that life has to offer. This peaceful approach was quickly set aside for Scorpio, as he came to despise the detective and sought to make him and those he cared for suffer. Towards the end of his life, his hatred for Scorpio was stronger than even his crusade to "bring peace" to all humanity, and was bolstered by Scorpio's murder of his son and the immense damage (indirectly) dealt towards his own body by the hero. Background Childhood Bluebird was born into poverty under the name Rick M. Coppersteel in the year 409 ABM (Approx.). His parents were physically and emotionally abusive towards him and his younger siblings, but not to his older brother and sisters. Rick quickly grew to despise all five of his elders, but hid it because he knew his place and that he wasn't very strong. Rick was the only caring figure in his younger siblings' lives, and they in his, with the three emotionally supporting one another after events like beatings or even on a day-to-day basis. They stood by each other in school and at home, though Rick, as the oldest, was usually the one to take responsibilities/punishments that weren't meant for him, as a way to help them out on some level. One day, when he was between eight and ten years old, Rick decided that the abuse could continue no longer. On the 13th of December, his mother found him alone in one room, wearing a blue hoodie and doubting whether he could bring himself to do what he planned, and insisted he do his homework, under threat of a beating. The threat finalised Rick's decision. He refused to do as his mother demanded, purely for the satisfaction of rebelling against her. She was taken aback, but removed her belt from her trousers to hit him with. Rick waited for her to brandish it, before revealing that he was holding a pistol. He allowed her a moment to realise what was about to happen, before pulling the trigger and shooting her in the head. He had wanted to fire through her heart, but he couldn't risk her alerting the other members of his family. He then hunted down his father and shot him in the same way. He ran into his terrified younger siblings and quickly hid his gun. He told them to hide in a closet, saying that he was "gonna find our sisters" - while they took this to mean he wanted to see if they were still alive, Rick actually meant that he was going after them next. He found his sisters hiding together, and after declaring that he was the gunman, much to their surprise and horror, he killed them both. His older brother witnessed the murders and attacked him from behind, but Rick stabbed him in the stomach and then shot him with a second pistol. With his older family members exterminated, he set about setting the house on fire to cover his tracks, and hid his guns outside so that his siblings wouldn't see them. He then found his siblings in the closet and took them outside, telling them that everyone else was dead and he had seen their killer setting the house on fire, meaning that they had to escape quickly and quietly. His scheme worked, and they escaped the house as it burned down. Life in Brigstone In the year 415 ABM (Approx.), Rick and his siblings somehow traveled to Brigstone, where they were taken in by an uncle who had been unaware of their parents' abuse in the past. The three children lived much better lives in the city, and at school Rick found that his siblings were able to stand up for themselves more often, likely due to them now being free of their family's tyranny. Rick also made friends with a child Bradley Richardson and Katie Alleno, and even began to fall in love with Katie. He and Bradley became such close friends that Bradley's father, Jordan, began to wonder if the two would date in the future. Following Jordan's death, Bradley sought comfort from Rick and Katie, and both gave it to him. However, given Rick's psychopathic behaviour it is unclear whether he actually able to emphasise with Bradley. Even if he could, he likely wouldn't due to his different upbringing, and the sense of empowerment his father's death gave him, rather than the loneliness that Bradley succumbed to. Bradley eventually decided to run away from home, but when he did he left a letter at Katie and Rick's house to say goodbye to them. At this time, Rick and his younger siblings were still living with their uncle. The fates of Rick's younger siblings and uncle are unknown, though they haven't been shown as involved with the Clan of Crime. Teenage parenthood In Bradley's absence, Rick and Katie grew closer, and started dating. When they were fourteen years old, in the year 424 ABM (Approx.), they began having sex, but due to their limited education they didn't use protection, resulting in the conception of a son. It is unknown how they handled the issue, but Katie did keep the child and later gave birth to him. They chose to name the child Benjamin Nixon Bradley Coppersteel, referring to both Bradley and another friend of theirs. Rick, Katie and Ben later traveled across the world, with Rick murdering many people along the way as part of his crusade. Encounters with young Defenders At one point in his teenage life, he was incarcerated in a prison and interacted with a teenage Rebecca Adams, who had been sent back in time to get information from another prisoner. At the time, Rick was wearing his white hoodie and jeans, making Rebecca, jokingly ask "Jeff?" when she saw him. Rick was later broken free of the prison by Katie, and helped Rebecca escape too, since she had been acting insane as cover and provoked no suspicion from him. Rick also had a run-in with Bradley, when the latter was at least fifteen years old. The two former best friends did not recognise one another, since Bradley was wearing his Monastery mask and Rick was wearing a navy motorcycle helmet with a black visor. During the fight, Rick's blue coat caught fire, and he tore both it and his shirt off, revealing a bird tattooed on his chest. His helmet was also lost in the fight, but Bradley still didn't recognise him. The duel culminated in Rick shooting Bradley in the stomach and Bradley falling into the ocean. Red Era In the year 430 ABM (Approx.), Rick returned to Brigstone, now going by the name 'Bluebird'. Scorpio Bluebird's only appearance in the first game is in the first level, a flashback called Bluebird's Demise. This level is set in the War of Brigstone, in the very last battle. In this battle, he fought Scorpio on top of The Birdbrawler in the Desert of Desolation. The latter then disabled The Birdbrawler's brakes. Bluebird was then sent over the edge of a cliff, apparently to his death. Not only would he have been killed by the fall, but The Birdbrawler fell onto a landmine as well. It and Bluebird then fell into a deep river. This meant that Bluebird simultaneously cheated falling off a cliff, being caught in a landmine blast, catching fire, falling of the rest of the cliff, being severely beaten through falling inside a tank, and drowning. Scorpio 2: Age of Evil To be continued Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark To be continued Scorpio 4: New Blood His role in this game, if any, is unknown Personality Bluebird was very cruel and made no attempt to hide it. He was known to kill anyone who went against him, whether they be enemy or ally. In LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil he killed seven villains purely because they refused to join his side, and another eight for attempting to negotiate with the heroes. He also nearly managed to destroy the Corpse Ghoul. He also attempted to kill Blue Scale, but Tobak saved the latter, due to the fact they were the same species. Bluebird is depicted in the first three '' Scorpio'' books as the psychopathic, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, bitter, malicious, pitiless and merciless leader of the Clan of Crime. He is portrayed as cunning, monomaniacal and very, very ruthless, with a bitter and hateful obsession for vengeance against Scorpio for murdering his son in battle and hideously scarring Bluebird himself. He is also shown to be insanely sadistic, gleefully mocking Scorpio in the second book by saying that his daughter "reeked of fear", and even going so far as to show her naked, bloody, and chained up on live television - before bludgeoning her with a crowbar. Furthermore, he grinned after imprisoning Jake Steelbeak in a box filled with water, showing his grotesque pleasure in watching the young man drown. Despite this, he has a close relationship with his son, as he expresses great pride in him. He also showed some affection towards Slicer, and betrayed hints of sadness towards that fact that his son had been killed. He viewed the human race as beautiful, unlike his fellow Clan of Crime member The Corpse Ghoul, who merely saw them as a pestilence. Whenever someone accused him of murder, he would become furious and claim that all he was doing was 'bringing us all peace'. He was also shown to have a preference for making people die quickly and peacefully, save for the Defenders, who he was determined to make suffer. He is also more independent compared to most other villains as he inspires strong leadership and self-reliance that can only be matched by a hunter or a true-born warrior, whereas most others rely heavily on their lackeys. Bluebird's monomania is shown by his obsession with wiping out the Dark Defenders, and the rest of the human race. He made good on his vow by torturing Ariel and also murdering the first Nitro. After his last stand in the first war, he became hell-bent on revenge, incredibly determined to kill Scorpio for mutilating his face and body. This drove Bluebird not to care what the cost was, so long as it gave him a chance to get his own back on the detective. His ruthlessness is displayed when he murders his own allies when they displease him. A vengeful, megalomaniacal psychopath, Bluebird is easily frustrated, even by his fellow Clan members and by his own followers. He is extremely hot-tempered and elitist, capable of violent mood swings when he becomes too angry to control himself. He is also highly intelligent, displaying excellent hunting skills and experience in combat. He is also malevolent, vindictive, and highly idealistic. Bluebird was also impatient and repressive: He didn't tolerate one of his subordinate's mistake during the hunt for Scorpio, and shot the minion out of anger. Also, he reacted furiously when Jake Steelbeak rescued Scorpio and Ariel. Abilities Bluebird, as depicted in the Scorpio ''game trilogy is an incredibly proficient and skillful warrior with a brutal fighting style that includes using psychological warfare to anger his enemy and using incredibly powerful weapons against them. He is a callous, ruthless, idealistic, unelected, and tenacious leader of the Clan of Crime, being highly intelligent and showing excellent tactical ability. Bluebird is also shown to be an expert bike rider, able to tirelessly pursue Scorpio during the second game. He is an excellent hunter and has almost limitless determination. Bluebird was highly acrobatic, though after the injuries sustained in ''Bluebird's Demise he relied more on his jetpack and jet boots to get around and perform agile maneuvers. He has no superpowers, but in the past he has experimented with magic and Black Life, though the effects for both promptly vanished due to the fact he was not a vampire, nor was he born with a natural ability to use magic. The Black Life has ever since left him with a racking cough, and the occassional leaking of black fluid from his mouth. However, the latter is extremely rare. Weapons and Accessories Bluebird's primary weapons throughout the Red Scorpio era were a pair of navy blue M1P11 V2s, but after the war he did not use them as often, and tended to use the shoulder-located miniature machine guns that he stole from Unicorp towards the end of the Red Scorpio era. He also had a jetpack hidden underneath his cape, which could allow him to move up to ten metres per second. He had also had many pouches sewn into the inside of his cape, which stored various weapons, poisons, and explosives. In his hat there was a laser which could cut through most metals, as well as a pouch containing acid. Hidden in the chest section of his costume were two feathers. In reality, however, these were the disguised hilts of the Shadow Daggers. Relationships Notes * Connotations of "blue" include 'peaceful' and one type of bird is called a dove, which has since become a symbol for peace. It is possible Bluebird chose this alias because of the link these connotations share with his ideologies. As a child, he also liked to watch birds from his house in America, as he envied their grace and freedom. * Bluebird's creator once laughingly claimed that he could easily see Home Alone as a film about Bluebird's childhood, due to the psychopathic attributes of its protagonist. * He killed half his family on the 13th of December. The exact year is unknown. * His date of death - the 30th of April - is the same as Adolf Hitler's. * His appearance often references other fictional villains. His fake face and cybernetic limbs in Age of Evil and All Light Turns Dark are reminiscent of the New 52 faceless Joker and Darth Vader respectively. However, his rough coughing and (in All Light Turns Dark) four arms make him also resemble General Grievous. In his youth, he would also wear jeans and a white hoodie on occasion, making him bear a resemblance to the Creepypasta character 'Jeff the Killer'. When referred to as "Jeff", he replied with "Nice to be recognised", implying that he dressed like the killer intentionally. * He got along with both of his younger siblings, Peggy and Leopold, but not with his older siblings. * Like Bradley Richardson, Bluebird watched his father be destroyed in a house fire. However, there are several significant differences. ** Bradley had no hand in his father's demise, whereas Bluebird shot his father in the head. ** Bradley's father was killed by being crushed under rubble, because the fire had ruined the structure of the building. Bluebird's father was shot in the head, with the fire used to cover Bluebird's tracks. ** Bradley's mother died decades later, while Bluebird's was killed as part of a spree, with his mother being the first victim. * He has no tolerance for discrimination or abuse, as exhibited by Islamophobes or homophobes, because such behaviour reminds him of his own upbringing. * It is revealed in his teenager's duel against the teenage Bradley that a bird is tattooed on his chest. * He has a liking for dogs, but since he has never been shown to own one it is possible he had or knew one during his childhood. ** If this is the case, he must have had/known one during his time in Brigstone or with Katie, because any dog owned by his parents would have likely been aggressive towards him too. Assuming it was not, and lived long enough to be alive when Bluebird murdered half his family, he would have rescued it along with his younger siblings. * It is possible that, like Katie and his son, Bluebird would spare his younger siblings if he encountered them in his adult life, as he decided to spare their lives during his first killing spree. However, it is equally possible that he would painlessly kill them to rid them of their painful childhood memories. * He was born a year before Bradley Richardson. * Exactly what level of relationship he has with Katie Alleno - boyfriend and girlfriend, fiances, or husband and wife - has not been confirmed. Quotes * His last words to his oldest sister: "How disappointing; you lived as a whore, you'll die a virgin." * After a teenage Rebecca jokingly refers to him as "Jeff Killer": "Always nice to be recognised." * When Ariel asks who he is in Age of Evil, following her kidnapping: "I'm your father's nightmares." Deaths Caused * His father, mother, older brother, and two older siblings * Darren Hart * Drake Winters (euthanasia) * Unknown number of civilians * Unknown number of policemen * Unknown number of Red Regiment troopers Gallery Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:Clan of Crime Category:Characters who have killed villains Category:Deceased